Ryden 5ever
by Margo123
Summary: Brendon has been in love with Ryan when Dallon came into the picture. Brendon sleeps with Dallon and then confesses his love for Ryan. SLASH WARNING. GRAPHIC BRALLON AND RYDEN


Ryan POV

I had never looked at Brendon as anything more than my best friend. Ever since the band began, it was always Brendon and Ryan: Partners in Crime. Quite recently though, I had been intercepting a few longing looks from Dallon, directed at Brendon. I've started to notice the little things Dallon does to be closer to Brendon. He will bring him a water bottle backstage. He will slowly dance closer to him on stage. He would accidently leave items in Brendon's dressing room so he has a reason to go back in. This makes me a little perturbed. Brendon is _mine._ He has always been mine. Dallon can't just come in and take him away from me.

Brendon POV

I've noticed it before. Dallon is in love with me. The way he looks at me, how his eyes always seem to catch mine, he is always in my dressing room, it's not that hard to realize Dallon loves me. Don't get me wrong, Dallon is a sweet kid and I totally love him to death, but the thing is, I'm in love with Ryan. I have been dropping hints at him for the past7 years. I've fucking kissed him! I'd suffice to say he isn't interested. Meanwhile, I have a guy who is openly interested in me and to be fair, not bad looking. I'm not going to let another 7 years go by without getting some kind of action.

I'm all alone in the dressing room I share with Ryan, changing out of my concert outfits. I zip up the hoodie I'm wearing and head over to the couch with the intent to take a quick nap before I have to help pack up all our equipment. I hear three quick knocks on the door and sigh not bothering to open my eyes as I yell "It's open!"

"Hey Brendon, I was listening and I think that the last song we were trying out, it would sound so much better if we moved the last chorus up an octave." Dallon says as he strides in, sitting at the other end of the couch.

"I know you love me." I say, not in the mood for bull shit.

"What... I mean... Wait..." He stammers, clearly caught off guard.

"I know you love me. And I'm cool with it. Just don't let it affect the music." I say, with my eyes still closed.

I feel him move closer to me on the couch, but I'm completely surprised when he grasps my cheeks between his hands and kisses me.

Damn, the boy knows how to kiss! He develops a rhythm and moves his hands to the back of my head, threading his fingers through my hair. I turn my body towards him and put my hands on his hips, pulling his body closer to mine. I delve into the kiss turning it into a full fledged make out. His tongue dances around my mouth and mine dances around his. Out of the corner of my eye I see the door is open just a hair and I see Ryan frozen in the doorway, watching in horror as his best friend makes out with his band mate. Not breaking the kiss I wiggle my eyebrows in an attempt to communicate, 'I'm sorry, but can you leave us alone?' He gets the message and walks away, without alerting Dallon he was even there in the first place.

Things get even hotter when Dallon leans me back so that he is on top, his weight distributed between his elbows, and his knees, which straddle mine. He pulls his hands out of my hair in order to unzip my hoodie and help me pull off my shirt. I start undoing his belt as he pulls off his own shirt. I pull down his pants exposing his green plaid boxers as he undoes my pants, pulls them off and throws them across the room, landing on Ryan's table. The fact that I'm not wearing underwear because my suitcase is on the bus and I don't feel like re-wearing a pair comes roaring to the front of my mind as I glimpse down at my reasonably endowed self. He can see that I was up and ready to go. He chuckles when he realizes I'm not wearing any undies.

Hesitating, he leans down for a quick tongue kiss, as he descends down my body. His hands start at my shoulders, and slowly trace along every surface on my body above my pelvis. His delicate fingers trace circles along my chest, leaving trails of fiery hot skin. My entire body starts to tingle as he starts to place kisses along my chest. He places them until right above the sweet spot. My cock is rock solid and ready to be satisfied. Looking up into my eyes for that final approval, Dallon gets to work. He starts with just stroking, which is torturous. I want him so bad. Then he introduces his tongue, gently licking up and down.

The most torturous part is next; he places feather light kisses along every vein and bump. I am ready to jizz on his face by the time he actually wraps his mouth around my dick. He keeps to the same rhythm that he used during our making out to make me moan and squirm from pleasure. It is a steady beat. Up, down, up, down. Every other beat he grazes his teeth over the tip, driving me mad. He sits up, before I have had the chance to come. I look up, dismayed for the sudden stop. He is now straddling my ankles and looks back, staring into my eyes.

His hands quickly fly back to my penis while his mouth crushes against mine in a desperate kiss. He starts mouth fucking me while his hands move at the same pace. The combination of the slip of his tongue with the pulling of his hands drive me over the edge and I come, loudly, all over his hands. Dallon breaks the kiss to lick up my juices from his hands and a few of the spatters on my belly. He sits back on his ankles, appearing extremely proud of how quickly he took me.

I look up into his eyes and he is looking down, at his rock hard cock, waiting. Dallon looks up and notices that I had been staring. He looks almost hopeful, but I can tell he isn't trying to force me to do anything.

I laugh as I sat up and push him down, taking control. I torment him with a long, drawn out kiss, running my hands along the side of his body the whole time. He moans into my mouth, almost trying to command me to start blowing him. That bastard. Just for that I move infinitely faster and go directly to his penis, before I come to a dead stop. I smirk as I tantalizingly wisp my forefinger across the head. I swirl my tongue in circles on him, making him wait for anything worthwhile. I continue to run my fingers up and down the side when I lick, from the base to the tip. I then slowly breathe on the saliva, making it warm. I can see from his eyes rolled back in his head, that this must feel amazing. He starts to whimper as I continue to torment him.

I give in and mold my lips around his dick before pushing my head down on him. His hand snakes into my hair, wrapping his fingers in my hair. I take it extremely slow, making every single move worth the wait. I pull my teeth up the side of penis as he starts groaning. Out of nowhere I stop suddenly and pull my mouth off, sitting up. I smirk as I stare at his bewildered expression. I purposefully stick out my index finger. I bring it up to my mouth and very slowly put it in my mouth. I make sure that it is covered in saliva before pulling it back out.

Dallon just stares at me, extremely confused at my actions. I lean up, holding my finger out cautiously before I sensually drag it across his bottom lip, and down his chin, neck, chest, stomach stopping right above his cock. I can see his penis throbbing from the need for release. I pull my finger right to the base of him and pull it up, straight to the tip. I swirl my finger around in circles, knowing exactly just how much pressure was needed to finish him off. It only takes a few seconds before he is grunting loudly. Undoubtedly the best he ever had. He moans and is surprising quieter than I imagined him. I've always pictured Dallon as a screamer.

We just sit on the sofa together, still undressed and snooze off. We wake up an hour later to a timid knock on the door.

"Shit, Brendon. We're naked."

"No shit, Sherlock" I say before I get up, slip into my jeans and t-shirt and answer the door in a seductive motion.

"I've been expecting you." I say jokingly to Ryan as Dallon walks out wearing only his pants, carrying in his hands his shirt and underwear.

Ryan POV

I didn't want to admit it, but it kinda hurt me seeing Dallon walk out of my room half naked. I had been thinking a lot and I had finally realized that I loved Brendon. As more than my best friend. I came to our dressing room 2 hours ago ready to profess my love. Instead I find my band mate going down on him. That hurt. I helped clean off the stage and pack up the trucks to keep my mind off of it.

There were no more odd jobs I could help with when I finally had to go back to the room.

I felt a bit awkward having to knock on my own dressing room door, having to ask permission to enter my own domain. That feeling of awkwardness extended when Brendon answered the door in a mock seductiveness. I had resolved to say as little as possible to him in the attempt to not burst into tears. I kept my eyes down as I moved to the side so Dallon could exit the room, carrying more clothes in his hands than on his body. I stepped around Brendon as I headed to my station to pack up my makeup kit and shower before taking a cab to the hotel room and turning in early.

I finished packing my kit by putting my favourite blue eye shadow on top and closing the case, latching to front two clasps. I turned around and leaned against my station surveying the room. My wardrobe rack was pushed against the far wall, beside Brendon's. I glanced towards the couch and notice Brendon has been staring at me intently. I quickly (and awkwardly) break the eye contact to stride over to my rack and grab a fresh pair of underwear from the bag I keep on the end. I turn around and quickly shoot another glance to the couch. He's still staring. Of course. I zip the bag shut and walk back to my makeup case, picking up my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and loofa.

"I'm going to shower.", I say over my shoulder to Brendon as I walk into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door behind myself. I turn the water on as hot as it goes, to steam up the room. I set my things on the edge of the tub, minus my underwear which get put on the closed toilet seat.

Once the room is sufficiently steamed, I turn the water down to a more comfortable temperature and begin to strip. I pull off my shirt and remember what I had forgotten. Stealthily I open the door and shimmy out to preserve the steam. I walk to the cabinet that is between Brendon and my stations and open it, searching for a towel.

"You have muscles." I hear from behind me

"Hmm, I guess I've finally hit puberty." I sarcastically reply as I shut the door and walk back to the bathroom.

"It's about time." I hear Brendon mutter under his breath.

I put my towel on top of my underwear on the closed toilet seat and resume stripping. My shoes get lined up beside the door. Socks and pants get discarded in a heap beside the sink. I sit on the edge of the tub, soaking in the steam and allowing all my muscles to relax, this is my time now- no one can disturb me.

I open the shower curtain and step inside allowing the water to stream down my body and release and relax all the knots and stresses in my body. I lean my head back, soaking my hair. I've lathered, rinsed and repeated when I hear a sharp knock on the door.

"I have to pee." Brendon yells through the door

This wasn't unusual. Spending so much time together on the road and almost always sharing dressing and hotel rooms meant there wasn't much shame between us. So I wasn't surprised or embarrassed when I heard the door open and Brendon walk in.

"Don't flush, bro." I remind him, reliving past pain.

"Ha, don't worry. So, what _exactly_ did you see earlier?" I hear him move my towel off the seat and chuckle as he finds my underwear underneath.

"I saw you and Dallon sucking face. I also saw Dallon had a massive boner, but I suppose that's beside the point."

"Why did you run off?" He shut the lid and I hear him turn on the sink to wash his hands.

"Well I wasn't exactly going to watch." I squeak back, a tad uncomfortable with where the questions were going.

I'm rinsing my hair of conditioner when the curtain is ripped open. I feel my eyes open wide and my mouth fall into a big 'O'. Brendon is just standing there.

"I love you."

"Um-" My voice cracks as I try to squeak out a response

"But, I fucked him you know."

"-"

"I wish it was you. It should have been you. I love you, Ryan. I don't know if you are just blind, or if you just don't like me bac-"

"No." I interrupt him

"What?" He appears distraught and slightly disappointed

"I do love you. I'm an idiot for not realizing sooner. I _really_ like you. And I kinda wish that was me…" I trail off

He stands and stares intently into my eyes before kicking off his shoes and stepping into the shower with me still in his clothes. He looks into my eyes as he backs me up to the far wall of the shower, trapping me with his body. With his hands on either side of my head, I look up into his eyes as he leans his head down to kiss me.

I feel and hear his moan in my mouth as his arms relax and he moves his hands down, to intertwine themselves with my hair. My arms snake around him and I pull him closer. I need his skin, his touch. Our kiss deepens as he pulls his tongue along my lips, requesting entrance. I gladly oblige and he runs his tongue along my teeth before initiating a war, or dance almost, with my tongue. His hands remove themselves from my hair and move to my cheeks for a brief moment, holding me closer, and move to my shoulders. I've moved my hands up his shirt and I'm running my hands up and down his back, stroking and caressing the ripples of muscle as his hands move to my waist, moving up and down on my hips.

I break the kiss to gasp for air and look into his beautiful brown eyes. I pull his shirt over his head and unbutton his pants, tossing them out of the tub. He grins and runs his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face. He is standing in just his underwear, now completely soaking wet and practically see-through, leaving nothing to the imagination. If I wasn't hard before I sure am now.

I pull his head back to mine, already missing the contact of his lips with mine. Somehow in my frenzied state, I wind up sliding down the wall, pulling him with me. We land on the floor of the tub, my legs straight out, while Brendon straddles my thighs.

"Umf-" I hear him grunt as he tries to pull off his underwear in this position.

Giggling, I turn him around and hold him on my lap, giving him the leverage he needs to pull of his undies and throw them out of the tub. He turns himself back around and seductively growls as he pulls me down so I'm almost laying down in the tub. He now straddles my waist, his beautiful boner making me that much harder.

He plants his hands on my waist as he leans back down to reconnect our lips. I take control this time, leading the dance and dominating his mouth. My fingers are back in his hair as his hips start grinding mine. An embarrassingly high pitched moan falls off my lips as his penis brushes mine. I feel the heat in my stomach growing, with every little touch and breath. Every pass of his tongue brings me closer to the edge. I need him on me, around me, in me, anything for that electricity that passes between us with every point of contact. I need him.

The progression in my moaning must have directed him to move on because before I know it, his mouth was separate from mine and connecting with my nipple, while his opposite hand tugged and rolled my other nipple between his fingers.

I desperately wanted to vocalize how much pleasure he was bringing me, to reassure him how much I loved every touch, but the only thing I could manage to say was "Unf"- not very convincing. He moved on, pulling his tongue down my chest, outlining all my abs and every muscle between my chest and belly button, he circled my belly button once pulling his head a little farther south.

"Brennnnnn.." His name fell off my lips without my consent as he ran his tongue along the base of my cock.

He was taking no mercy as his hands held my hips firmly while he grazed his mouth along the length of me. He must have been able to tell I was close when he finally gave in and took me into his mouth. He barely covered half of me, but what his mouth couldn't reach, he covered with his hands.

He hasn't even moved yet, and I am in pure euphoria. I don't want him to ever move. The world could fall away for all I care, nothing would make this any less amazing. My thoughts have lost all coherency as he starts to bob up and down, slow at first, but gradually gaining speed. He finishes each and every stroke by circling his tongue on the head, while rubbing his thumb on the largest tender vein. That move alone was enough to make me cum in his mouth, but repeatedly in a rhythm, it drove me mad. The world no longer existed, the room went blurry, and my mind went off line temporarily as he undid all my strings that held me to the ground.

His final move was using his free hand to stroke my balls, Jesus Christ, I have never come harder.

The room came back into focus and I sat up just in time to see Brendon spit into the drain, then blush when he realized I saw him. I giggled and sat up completely, ready to make him feel as great as I just did.

I pull him close to me and turn us around so I am in power. He leans back as I take over, dominating his mouth and his body. I feel his hips grinding into mine, knowing he is more than ready for me. I'm taking my time, however, and I break the kiss when I feel him falling apart underneath me. I know he needs me like I needed him, and of course, I am all to willing to oblige.

I hover my head above his chest, leaving feather light kisses all over, quickly sucking on each nipple and popping them from my lips. I keep moving, leaving my kisses on his hips and all around the base of his dick. I pause and look into his eyes, asking for the final permission, before kissing the tip. I feel him twitch under my mouth, and I push my mouth down, taking him into me. He is much bigger than I had expected so I barely even cover half of him. I wrap my long fingers around whatever is exposed and start moving.

I pull him into me, running my tongue along every bump and curve. Trying to mock his signature move, I swirl my tongue around his head every other pass, keeping my hands in rhythm with my bobbing head. After a few more strokes and guttural moans from Brendon, I peel off one of my hands and set to work massaging his balls. The sounds and moans that ensue turn me on, once again making me hard.

Determined to finish him off I move twice as fast as I have so far and squeeze him gently with my lips, moving my hand that was massaging his balls to the sweet spot, between his balls and his ass.

I felt him fall apart as soon as my index found his spot. My index finger stroked back and forth between his balls and his bum. Brendon's breathing got heavier and heavier until he cut off completely, coming in my mouth. I didn't stop moving, I kept up my beat while he moaned and writhed in pleasure. I watched his hands fold into fists and his toes curl, it was amazing.

It felt so wonderful to know that I was the reason behind someone's ecstasy.

Brendon POV

Dallon was just a fuck. I used him to blow off steam. Ryan, however, now he is different. He is special. Sex with Ryan isn't just a furious fucking, no, sex with him is right. It is sensual and more than a physical orgasm. Ryan gives me emotional orgasms.

He is amazing. He is more than amazing. He is a god. Who would have guessed someone so innocent would be that great at giving head. I was still reeling in euphoria, riding out the last few waves when I looked and noticed him staring down. He was hard again. I laughed and sat up, reemerging from my haze. I need more of him, sucking his penis wasn't enough.

I need to be inside of him. I need to feel him surround me, all of me.

Ryan POV

I can feel my cheeks flush bright pink as I see Brendon notice that I'm ready for more. He laughs and sits up, reaching his hand out to cup my cheek and bring my face to his. We make out for a bit and I am completely content, just he and I, sitting naked together in the shower. I wish I could preserve this moment and never have to move on, but reality comes sooner than later when Brendon breaks our little makeout session to speak.

"I need you-" He whispers, while I kiss around his jaw line.

"I want you.." I trail off, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Have you ever…" He stares deeply into my eyes, expecting an answer

"Have I ever?" I question back, he laughs

"Anal? Have you ever taken it up your bum?"

My eyes grow large and my already flushed skin blushes an even darker shade of pink.

"Not really…" I mumble back, embarrassed.

He grins and pulls my chin up, to look in my eyes. "I love you, and you don't have to if you're not ready.", he assures me.

"I want you." Is all I can manage to reply.

With that, he stands up and pulls me up after him, shutting off the water and stepping out of the tub. I wait, confused, as he dries off with my towel and tosses it at me. I just barely manage catch it and I fumble, awkwardly drying off in the tub.

He laughs again and pulls me out by my wrist. "Get dressed, hun, we are going to the hotel."

I must look like he is speaking a foreign language because he chuckles, and starts picking up all the clothes from around the room. He tosses my underwear at me and I numbly step into them, still with no idea why. I take the initiative and pull on my jeans from near the sink.

I look up and see Brendon holding all his clothes, smiling.

"I think I might have to borrow some clothes, Ry." He says, as his clothes drip in his arms

"Why?"

"Well I'm assuming they won't be dry any time soon, and I'm not waiting around."

"No, I mean, why are we leaving?"

"Oh, anal sex isn't easy, hun. It's difficult, and you need to prepare. We need a bit more privacy then a backstage bathroom." He walks up to me, and pulls me close, looking deep into my eyes, "I need to get some things together, and I want you to be absolutely sure that you love me and want to do this."

With that he pecked me on the lips and strutted out of the bathroom, stark naked. I watched him from the doorway, as he grabbed a pair of my sweat pants and a t-shirt and slid into both of them. God, he is beautiful. The contours on his stomach, the ripples on his back, his beautiful arms, all the perfect milky white shade that complemented his dark brown hair perfectly.

He looks up, catching my gaze, "Let's go, hun. I'll have Spencer and Jon take our stuff to the bus." He walks over to his station, picks up his duffel bag, swings around to grab mine, and strides back to me, grabbing my hand and leading me to the door.

Walking through the halls was, to say the least, awkward. Brendon, who I had never seen self conscious a day in his life, walked with his head held high, his fingers interlaced with mine between us. I kept my eyes on the floor, avoiding all eye contact at any cost.

It feels more like hours than the 4 minutes it takes to get from our dressing room to the parking lot. Fate must be on our side, because as we walk out of the hotel, a taxi pulls up. Brendon opens the door and slides in, pulling me along with him, not once letting go of my hand. Brendon sits in the middle seat, our bags taking up the seat behind the driver.

"Compass Cove Inn, please, my fine sir." Brendon directs the driver

The driver punched the address into the GPS and we are on our way.

I noticed he was absent mindedly stroking my thumb with his. I look up and just look at his face. Take it all in. He really is the most beautiful being I have ever seen.

The driver pulls up in front of our hotel and unconvincingly fake coughs, reminding Brendon to pay him. He grabs our bags and we head through the revolving doors. The elevator takes up to the 9th floor and Bren leads up to room 924, right beside room 926, where Dallon shared a room with Spencer. I pulled out my key card and slipped it into the slot. Brendon reached around my body and turned the handle, opening the door.

He pushes me into the room forcefully, slamming the door shut. He runs to one of the beds and throws our bags on top before sprinting back to me, and pinning me against the wall with his body.

"I need you right now." He growls into my ear right before he takes my ear lobe in his mouth and tugs with his teeth.

I pull his face to mine connecting our mouths in a heated kiss. I pull on his bottom lip gently with my teeth, asking for his permission. He opens his mouth and my tongue starts dancing. My arms move from being plastered against the wall to wrapping around his body, to finally rest on his beautifully plump butt. I squeeze, feeling his erection rubbing against my belly. His fingers trace the small bit of my stomach that is exposed from where my shirt had ridden up. I am about to pull the kiss deeper and I start pulling off his shirt when he breaks the kiss.

"Wait. I need to get some things ready, it'll take like 10 minutes. Go freshen up, hun, you smell like sex."

I furrow my eyebrows and lean down to smell my armpit. Damn, he is right, I do smell like sex. I wasn't previously aware that sex had a scent. I pull back, aching from the loss of his body against mine. I walk over and grab my duffel bag, taking it into the bathroom. I shut the door behind myself and dump the contents of my bag on the floor.

I search the contents for my razor and shaving cream. I spend about 7 minutes going over my face, making sure everything is baby soft. I finish with rubbing a nice amount of baby lotion on my chin to keep it soft and smooth. I am reapplying my deodorant for 30th time when I finally hear a knock on the door.

"It's ready." Is all I hear. I straighten my shirt, double check I smell decent and puff out my chest. I'm ready. I love him and I'm ready to do this.

I walk out of the bathroom to see Brendon sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at me, waiting. He was wearing only the sweatpants he had borrowed from me. Even slouching, his stomach is still perfectly flat and his abs still extremely visible. Beside him was a blanket spread out, concealing something from my sight. His eyes flickered away, gesturing for me to come closer.

I walk over to him, and straddle his waist. He leans back and skooches up, so he was completely on the bed. I follow him and rest my weight on my elbows and knees. Our tongues dance between us for about 5 minutes before he pulls back, looks into my eyes and flips us over. He sits up and straddles my waist. Leaning down to pull off my shirt, he winks at me and grins the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. He throws my shirt to the side and pulls my pants and underwear to my ankles before I kick them off completely.

I prop myself up on my elbows and lean forward to help him discard his pants. He pushes me back down as he climbs off the bed walks to the other side uncovering the surprise he had hidden under the mystery blanket. From what I could see there were 4 or 5 long round cylinders, the first the width of a finger and each bigger than the next. Next to the cylinders was a rather large bottle of Astrogel.

I knew he could sense my anxiety when he said, "Just stay down and relax everything. I won't do anything you aren't okay with?" I nod and he adds, "I love you." Before grabbing the smallest bright blue cylinder and walking to my side. He leans down and gives me a quick peck on the lips as he runs his hands down my body. His hand skims over my cock, not stopping to satisfy the burning in my stomach. He moves his hands to my hips, then to my inner thighs. His fingers trace circles around my legs and leave hot trails of electricity wherever they touch.

He grabs my legs and flips me over so I'm lying on my stomach. Slightly confused, but not objecting, I lean my head on my arms and turn my face outwards just in time to see Brendon start to climb up. I feel him get up on the bed and sit on top of me. I can feel him sitting right below my knees. He leans back and spreads my legs apart. The bed shakes slightly as he settles between my thighs.

"Are you ready, baby?" Brendon whispers his words laced with compassion and genuine concern, his hands gently rubbing my calves reassuringly.

"I love you." I hope that it is enough of a response to tell him that I want him and I will do anything for him.

He murmurs something inaudible and I feel his hands slide up my ass. He leaves light kisses all over. His index finger finds the small of my back and traces a circle around it. He leads his finger from the spot that he was tracing to right above my bum. He pauses for a moment and leaves a kiss where his finger landed before bringing his finger lower, spreading my cheeks apart. The finger finds my hole and dances around it. He runs his finger farther down before bringing it back up to play with my ass.

The bed creaks as he leans his whole body down to leave a line of kisses from the small of my back to right above my hole, all while his finger still dances. He pulls his hand away and plants it on my hip, quickly replacing it with his mouth. He starts by kissing. He leaves sporadic kisses all around before leaving one right in the center. His tongue comes next. I try to decipher a pattern in his kisses and where his tongue goes, but I'm stumped. I'm still puzzling when he does so wonderfully pleasurable that my entire world blacks out for a split second.

His tongue is tracing around my hole and pulling the knot in my stomach tighter and tighter until-

"Fuuuccckk" I moan as I jizz all over my stomach and the bed.

I hear Brendon's throaty laugh as he flips me over, hops up to kiss me real fast and leans over to the bedside table to grab a few tissues. Wiping off my belly and the bed he smirks. He tosses the tissue in the trash can, which was conveniently close. My cheeks blush bright red as I remembered what my orgasm had disrupted. He runs his hand down my chest, just feeling, before he looks up into my eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed, love, rimming does that to everyone. It's actually convenient that happened, seeing as now I can explain and prepare you for what comes next, pardon the pun." He says his voice full of love and acceptance.

I lean up on my elbows as he sits back on his heels. I push the hair out of my eyes quickly before he continues.

"Now anal isn't just, 'Oh let me get hard and then slip my cock inside your bum.' It's actually quite difficult. It will probably hurt the first few times, but I will never do anything you are uncomfortable with. If you feel any pain and want me to stop, I will in a heartbeat." He pauses to give me a meaningful gaze. I know I can trust every word he says, and that makes me that much more ready to get into it.

"Now, like I said it isn't just slipping a cock inside your ass, oh no, that would tear your poor bum to shreds. I'll need to stretch you slowly in order to fit my massive dick," He says this more playfully with a mock conceitedness, "That's what those are for." He motions towards the cylinders lined up in a row.

"Then, once both of us are all lubed up, nice and slippery, I'll be the final stretch. Your ass will fit around me perfectly." I see his erection twitch at the thought.

We sit still for a moment, letting me take it in and process the information. Then all of a sudden, Brendon pins me back down and attacks my mouth with his. He pulls back to flip me over, once again and get back to work. He settles back into his spot between my legs and skips his finger, going straight back to leave a kiss right on my ass.

"I'm going to start now. Is that okay, love?" Brendon says seriously

"Mmmm…" I moan, not bothering to give a real response.

I hear him open the flip top on the bottle of lube and I hear the squirt of him spreading the lube all over the smallest cylinder. It surprises me when I feel the slick cool gel being spread all over and around my ass. I close my eyes and allow my body to just _feel_. His finger is back on my bum, feeling out the hole, before I feel the rounded tip of the cylinder pushing in. He takes it extremely slow, allowing my ass to adjust to the presence.

It hurts. But the blunt pain is eased mostly by how _good _it feels. It feels amazing. The slow and steady slide of it going into my ass blurs any pain I'm feeling by preoccupying me with pleasure. All too soon it stops moving and I realize he must have it fully in. I moan when starts to pull it back out, at a slightly faster rate than when he inserted it. Once it is completely out I feel him prod me with his finger before pushing his index finger inside me. He waits until it is all the way in before he flexes his finger slightly, sending tendrils of pleasure all throughout my body, especially to my erection, which is so hard it's almost painful not to touch or stimulate it.

I feel him shift his weight as he reaches for the next bigger tube and lubes it up. He inserts it at the same speed as he inserted the first one, this one a little more painful then the one before it. After he pulls it out, he inserts two fingers. Flexing again, sending me off once again in the waves of pleasure.

We get through the next 3 tubes, each slightly larger, bringing even more ecstasy, and each bringing more pain, before we finally reach the last one before it's him that enters me.

The last one is the biggest and most daunting. I know by now that I should be able to fit it, but just looking at it looming, scared me. Brendon senses my nerves and I feel his hand rubbing circles on my back as he pushed this one in, the slowest of all. The pain is so great that I have to bite my lip to keep from yelling out. Instead, I settle for a loud moan, both in pain and pleasure.

I want this. I want him. A little discomfort won't kill me, especially knowing that the pain and discomfort will bring me Brendon.

I can hear by the way his breathing has sped up that he is definitely ready to get this one out of me and fill me with him. He had pulled it out about halfway when I hear a whispered "FUCK."

"Shit, fuck, man. I'm soo sorry Ryan, I need to push this one back in for a minute. I forgot a condom. If I take it out you'll shrink back. Fuck fuck fuck. I know there is a condom dispenser in the bathrooms in the lobby. I'm going to fly there and fly right back. Oh god, I'm so sorry." He slowly pushes the tube back inside me, I notice it's easier to get it back inside this time.

He flips me over and quickly kisses me hard and meaningfully before he hops off the bed, jumps into the previously discarded sweatpants, swipes the keycard off the floor and sprints faster than anyone has ever run, out of the room, letting the door shut on its own.

I sit. The pain and pleasure have pretty much equaled out now and I feel pretty good.

Brendon POV

I'm such a fucking idiot. I'm a terrible person. . I sprint down the hall to the elevators, praying for an act of god. The heavens must pity me or something, because the millisecond I skid around the corner in my bare feet, the elevator doors stop closing. I see an old woman holding her hand in front of the door to keep it open for me. I run in and furiously press the 'Lobby' and 'Close Door' buttons in rapid succession. I only allow myself to breathe once the doors close and we are on the way down.

"In a hurry?" I look up from my thoughts to see the old lady looking at me.

"You could say that.." I respond, my breathing heavy, from the running.

"So are you on your way to fuck someone?" My eyes grow wide and my cheeks flush bright red as I look around to assure that there were no other people in the elevator.

"Umm.. you could say that…" I meekly reply, my voice cracking.

"I've seen that look before. You are desperate and in a hurry. Nothing makes a man more desperate and determined then sex." She smiles, the skin crinkling in the corners of her mouth and eyes.

"Yea, wull, I kinda forgot something really important and I had to leave them and I'm such a fucking idiot and I don't even deserve to be with them-" I gush, getting it all off my chest before I realize just how much personal information I had just shared with a complete stranger.

"Sweetie, your bum is hanging out."

Flustered and embarrassed, I pull my pants up to my belly button, realizing I'm standing in an elevator, which is moving at a snails pace, half naked (I am _literally_ only wearing these pants.) talking about my gorgeous gay lover whom I have left hot and bothered in my room.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am, I didn't realize and I ju-"

"Hun, just get a condom and race your sweet little butt right back up there and make her real happy. My husband has done that before and trust me, he pays the price." She cuts me off as the doors open. I let her get off before me, and I start fast walking as she yells, "Good luck, stud!" behind me. I halt for one moment to look back at her and reply, "I'm fucking a guy."

Her shocked face makes me laugh as I straight up sprint for the public restrooms in the lobby. I push the door hard and hear it smack against the wall as I run to the machine.

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK. I don't have 75 cents. FUUUUUCK.

I saunter out of the bathroom looking for a plan B, as I spot the hotel store. I run in the entrance and sprint up to the cashier and with what _must_ be a crazed look in my eyes point at the condoms behind the counter and just say 'please'.

The old man must have been half blind because it takes several tries to identify the right brand and style. He takes forever to ring it up and ask for the 7.28$. I simply charge it to the room as I rip the package from the counter and run at my absolute full speed for the emergency stairwell, not risking another elevator encounter. I take the stairs 2 at a time and nearly miss the ninth floor in my frenzy. I push my self to my absolute limit and run faster than I thought possible back to the room.

I pull the keycard out of my pocket and fumble with it for a minute before I finally get it into the slot and open the door. I walk into the room, pausing for a moment inside the doorway to put my hands on my knees and try to catch my breath. Once I can breathe somewhat normally I walk through the little hall to the bedroom and peek my head around the corner.

Ryan's eyes are closed, and he is sitting up, his back against the headboard. His beautiful long fingers are currently wrapped around his massive boner as he jacks off. His hand goes up and down, pulling and tugging on his penis. I grin as I come around the corner, ready to take control of the situation. His eyes flutter open as he hears me walk in, he blushes as he realizes I caught him in the act. I pull off the sweatpants I am wearing and set the condoms near the cylinders, before I climb onto the bed, and peel Ryan's hands off himself and replace them with myself.

I mold my mouth into a perfect 'O' as I take him in. I knew he was really close when I walked in, so it doesn't take much stimulation at all to have him producing the milky white liquid. He moans my name as he comes in my mouth. I swallow this time. I wipe my mouth on my arm before sitting up and capturing him in a deep kiss. My mouth dominates the kiss, needing to feel him all over me. My legs are wrapped around his waist, my cock resting between our bellies. My hips start grinding up and down on him against his stomach.

Ryan breaks the kiss to whisper in my ear, "I need you inside me._ Now._" I smile against his cheek, before pulling myself off of him, immediately sad for the loss of his body against mine.

I sit back on my heels as I grab the box of condoms that I had thrown on the bed and tear open the box. I pull out the row of three and toss the box off somewhere. I tear off the first on of the three and set the other two on the nightstand. I am about to tear open the foil wrapper when Ryan's hand stops me. I look up into his eyes and he just says, "Let me."

He reads the package,_ Ultra-Lube_, before he uses his teeth to rip the foil open. He pulls the latex out of the package before he leans forward and places it on the tip of my cock with his hand. He shifts so he is sitting on his knees. He leans his face down to my penis and uses his warm, slick mouth to push the condom down the rest of the way, using his hands when his mouth can't get any farther. I involuntarily growl, needing him on me.

I give him a quick kiss after I pull him back up. I flip him over, ready to get back to what we were doing before. I spread his legs apart and kiss right above where his cheeks split. Drawing my finger around him, I tease him for just a moment. I glide my finger over the tip of the cylinder that pokes out of his ass. I pull it out, it being surprisingly easier than earlier. I lick my lips and drape myself over his body. I support my self with one arm as I position my self at his entrance with my other hand. I start extremely slow, only pushing the tip up inside him. I let his body adjust before I try to go a little deeper. I pause at every interval, not rushing.

The longest pause is once I'm all the way in. I want him to feel comfortable having me completely in. "Is that okay?" I ask, not wanting him to be uncomfortable. He only responds with a long moan, which I assume means yes. I wait for him as he shifts his position. He gets on his hands and knees and I sit up, my weight on my knees, ready to take him from behind.

I pull almost all the way out, stopping at the tip so I didn't have to reposition myself. I grab hold of his hips with my hands as I push myself back in, a bit faster then before. I don't wait this time and pull out almost immediately before pushing back in. I develop a pace and it feels so great. We are pounding together, both moaning in ecstasy when I open my eyes and see Ryan is touching himself. It upsets me a little, seeing that that is my job. I lean down and wrap my arm around his waist, grabbing his cock in my hand, without once breaking the rhythm. I pull my hand at the same speed that I'm ramming into him, giving him double the sensation.

I know he is feeling great as his moans turn into 'unf's and the 'unf's turn into screams. I let go of all control and let my body take over, emitting some screams from myself also.

His ass is so warm and tight around me, it feels like he was made for me. His hole was molded exactly for my penis. I throw my head back as the tendrils of orgasm pull me from all over. Every little touch and motion lights my body on fire with pleasure.

I'm still pounding into him when I feel it coming. The knot in the deepest pit of my stomach comes untied and everything flares up. Every single thing I touch, see, hear, smell, taste, and feel brings me another wave of euphoria. What truly throws me over the edge is hearing Ryan's most powerful yells. He stops just screaming and starts yelling my name with every pound. Every time my pelvis hits against his ass he screams my name. I'm still reeling when he finally falls apart, coming all over my hand and the bed.

He immediately collapses and pulls me down with him.

"I… Love… You…" He says between heavy breaths

"I love you so much more." I respond, my heart beating fast.

He rolls over onto his side, pulling me along with him, my penis still inside him. I quickly kick my leg across the bed to throw all the tubes, condoms, and lube to the floor, before I reach my hand down and pull the blanket over us. I wrap my arms around his body, pulling him as close as humanly possible. He dozes off, his head resting on my bicep and I stay awake toying with the curls in his hair, before my eyes grow too heavy and I finally give in to the pressures of sleep.

I awake to a few pounding knocks on the door. Still in a sleepy haze, I yell, "Come in!", knowing that all of us in the band always have a copy of each other's room keys.

It's not until I open my eyes that I remember that Ryan and I are both stark naked under the thin blanket. Not to mention, my penis is still inside his ass. Assuming he doesn't want anyone else to see him in this compromising position, I quickly pull my arm out from under his head, trying not to wake him. Before whoever came in can get to the bedroom part of our suite I prop myself up and pull the blanket up over Ryan's head in an attempt to cover him up.

Dallon comes around the corner and leans casually against the wall. I glance at the digital clock on the night stand, 6:52; we've only been asleep for about half an hour. I look up and Dallon smiles.

"Hey, I just got back to my room and Spencer said he heard some screaming through the wall a little bit ago, and I just wanted to make sure this wasn't like, a murder scene, or something."

At this point, apparently pulled from his slumber by Dallon's voice, Ryan moans and pushes the blanket off of his face. He shifts his body minutely so that, with me still inside of him, he is lying across my chest. The blanket is now just barely covering us, only resting across our privates. I wrap my arm around him and pull him a little closer to me before I look up at Dallon, who appears confused. His eyebrows furrowed for a minute before he looked around the room and saw the remnants of our little escapades, the lube, condoms, and tubes.

His eyes grow bigger and his jaw literally drops as he puts two and two together and fully understands the scene he walked into.

"But Brendon…" He stammers, I can see tears welling up in the corners of his eyes

"Dallon, I love you and all, but _Ryan_." I can't seem to think of a better explanation.

Dallon wipes the corners of his eyes with his sleeve. He walks over to the side of the bed and places a kiss on my forehead. He pushes a stray hair out of my eyes and just stares into my eyes for a moment before he turn on his heels and walks out of the room.

I close my eyes and pull Ryan higher up on my chest so his head is nestled in the crook of my neck, my arms wrapped around him.

Ryan stirred briefly before mumbling in a sleepy haze, "I really love you, Brendon."

"And I really love you." I respond, leaving a kiss on the top of his head before drifting off to sleep with my lover in my arms.


End file.
